Koon Aguero Agnis
:"Rules can't contain me. I make them mine. That's how you dominate and rule." ::- Koon Koon Aguero Agnis (쿤 아게로 아그니스, Koon Ahgehro Ageunis; or "Kun Agero Agnis" or "Khun Aguero Agnes") is a defected "son of Koon Eduan", and is often referred to as Mr. Koon. He was expelled from the family because his older sister failed to become one of Zahard's Princesses. He teamed up with Baam and Rak and passed multiple tests with them. He was assigned the Light Bearer position and showed clear talent in the field. He is a highly intellectual Regular, who manipulates the rules of tests to suit his needs. He is currently on the Hell Express participating with Baam's team in a game to decide the true Slayer candidate. Notes & Trivia *It is implied that Koon entered the Tower to gain authority and political power (권력과 힘). This is later confirmed when he expresses his desire to take Koon Eduan's position as house head. This gives off the impression that he is insecure about his exile from the Koon Family. *Koon's name is a reference to the football player Sergio "Kun" Agüero. *SIU has stated that Koon is his least favourite character. This is because he is from a good family and is rich and smart, but also because the plot tends to get complicated and hard-to-follow when he's around. **However, SIU gave this answer when asked who his favourite character was, which may imply that Koon is actually his favourite character. *SIU has said (perhaps jokingly) that Koon spends a lot of time on his hair and that he is known as the hair straightener prince. Koon may or may not have curly hair that he straightens out. *The number of characters introduced in Season 2 on Koon's team are equal to the number who passed The Trustworthy Room test. *Interestingly enough, Koon's ambition to overthrow Koon Eduan corresponds with Rak's advice when he talked about Maria after the Hide and Seek Test, to "Snap that alpha's neck and become the new leader".Ch.53: 2F - Submerged Fish (2) *It is rumoured that Koon stole from his father's treasure trove before entering the Tower. Koon himself, when asked where he got a high-level item (his armour inventory), says he likes to think of it as a "gift from his father". *Though Koon has only been seen in the position of Light Bearer, he has hinted that he is capable of other positions, it's just that he chooses to be a Light Bearer because he enjoys commanding others.Vol.2 Ch.47: 28F - Devil of the Right Arm (6) * It is stated that he is slightly older and taller than Koon Ran.Vol.2 Ch.61: 30F - One Shot, One Opportunity (4) *SIU has revealed that Koon's bloodtype is B. *SIU has stated that he feels attached to Koon as he feels Koon is very human. *"Agnis" is Koon's mother's surname. Quotes *(On the Second Floor) "I will not be ruled. I make my own rules. That is the mindset of a ruler."Ch.05: 2F - Evankhell's Hell (1) *(Bluffing to Hatsu) "Our town has earring fever. Everyone has at least 5-6 earrings and, it's in style for all animals- land, water, and air- and even more, all things, to have earrings. That's the general trend." *(Speech to his teammates) "I will climb the Tower and become the head of the Koon Family. I will climb the Tower and inherit Koon Eduan's position. Because I need that power. I'll promise you. If I become the Koon head, I will give you anything you want. In exchange for that I only expect one thing from you guys. Become the fence that protects Rachel. Always help her, treat her kindly, and approach her 'pretending to be a friend'. But, always remember. Never give her sympathy. Don't think of her as a friend. So that one day, you will be able to turn your back on her cries when told to do so. Detest her. Because she is the girl who killed my most precious friend."Vol.2 Ch.25: 25F – Completing Fences (3) *(Thinking while telling his team their jobs) "Suspecting that Rachel killed Baam, such a thing is too cruel. So this task should only be carried out by the cruelest of us. Sorry... Baam..." *(To his assassin) "The reason I'm a Light Bearer isn't that I'm weak at close range. It's because I like giving orders." *(Often says this when he deals with his teammates' childishness) "This is driving me nuts..." *(To Edin Dan) "You gotta trust trustworthy people." Alternate Translations *(Korean Pronunciation) Koon Ah-geh-ro Ah-geu-ni-seu *(SIU) Kun Aguero Agnis *(LINE Webtoon) Khun Aguero Agnes References Navigation es:Koon Aguero Agnis Category:Characters Category:Light Bearers Category:Males Category:Regular Category:Koon Family Category:Team Tangsooyook